Silver and Gold
by BerleyQubed
Summary: Kira enters the seireitei as a student willing to become a soul reaper. But as he meets a mysterious Lieutenant he finds himself having difficulty concentrating on anything else. The later chapters will have lots of SMUT!


**_From frail to bones..._**

It was Kira's first day at the training school, he was nervous about all of the different outcomes, training to be a shinigami was no easy job. Kira had never been the kind of boy to have very many friends, as a matter of fact Izuru Kira had no friends. Kira's parents had passed away when he was very young, he was all alone.

He first got to school in a large blue and white kimono, he stood awaiting his scroll to enter the school. Walking up to the line he smiled and looked at the man handing out scrolls. "Hi, I'm Izuru Kira." He spoke very happily. A man with glasses and brown wavy hair sat smiling,

"Well alright Izuru" He handed him the scroll as the little blond bowed.

"Thank you" he said joining the line of the other ranks.

Behind the dark brown haired captain stood a very lanky boy, he was much thinner than Kira, he was only bones. His hair was silver and his eyes were permanently squinted with a grin plastered onto his face, he was watching Izuru.

Izuru went and stood in line, a red haired teen like himself nudged him.

"Hey watch it kid you could get stepped on" Izuru looked up even though it wasn't his fault he looked at the boy and scratched his head.

"Oops, sorry!" He laughed. Kira had an incredibly small body, though his voice was so gruff you could barely believe the voice came from such a fragile boy.

The Red haired boy crossed his arms and looked straight in front. "New here eh, names Renji" The blond looked at him.

"Oh I'm Izuru!" He said smiling.

Renji had strange markings on his face, Kira wondered if maybe they had covered his whole body, though he didn't want to take his clothes off to find out. Renji stood so much taller than Kira his entire physique was much stronger than Kira's frail body; even his hair was longer. He had to look up to see him but he had dark eyes that looked somewhat angry.

Renji jumped patting another boy on the back his hair was black and spiky "Ha, alright Hisagi!" Kira watched the boy's excitement. "Don't play stupid Renji, we both knew I would get in" He said, he seemed even more strict then Renji did.

Kira walked over introducing himself to the boy, "Hey kid, I'm Shuuhei" Why did everyone keep calling him kid, he wasn't a kid he was as old as everyone else there. First Renji said it and now Shuuhei was doing it too.

He began training school to be a shinigami the day's were long and the night's were short. He was in a dorm with all of the boys; the girls had a separate dorm as well. They woke up every day at 5 to be at school for 6. The day's stopped at 6pm, that's when everyone had a few hours to relax.

It was the first day of school when the boy lined up beside Hisagi and Renji a girl tripped with a black bun as Izuru ran to help her up, she began to sniffle as he helped her in line she dried her eyes.

"What's your name?" The boy whispered, the girl looked back to him.

"I'm Hinamori Momo, thank you for helping me" Izuru introduced himself and quickly shut up as the captain he first met walked into the room.

"Well hello everyone!" He said, he waved to everyone, he seemed like such a nice man his smiles always so genuine and loving. "You are all first years and will have to go through years and years of training but, I'm sure every one of you can make it if you just put your heart's into it" He smiled again, behind him was that same man with silver hair, with his stretched grin, why did he always grin?

"So. Myself and a few other member's will be teaching you, it's not common for the captain's to teach the student's but considering that I am new as captain, I will be teaching you. A few other captains have volunteered and will also be helping out. Ichimauru will take over from here"

Kira looked watching the silver haired witch, his eyes still smiling there was whispering about the fact that he looked so creepy but all Kira was, was curious.

"Hiya, I'm Gin Ichimauru, lieutenant of da third squad. Who wants ta try and kill me?" Kira looked up shocked. Why was he asking so bluntly? Someone would surely take his head. The man was so frail and thin, it would be easy to slice it right off.

"Why the hell does he have to talk like that?" Renji asked Kira, Kira looked up almost shocked, he couldn't hear anything wrong with the way Gin talked.

"Well I'll beat you! It's time someone wiped that stupid grin off of your face." A man spoke from the back, he had a stern grin on his face, dark eyes, dark hair; he gripped his sword.

The lieutenant kept smiling as the man charged at him, in an instance he pushed the boy down his face inches from his he poked at his nose.

"Tha's not how we fight here." He grinned, leaning back.

The boy swung his sword at him again and again, each time was a miss. The lieutenant hadn't even gripped his sword yet. With two fingers the lieutenant pushed the boy to the ground and back into the crowd it looked like nothing more than a poke.

"I said dat's not how we fight here" The boy wiped his mouth.

The lieutenant grabbed the boy's jaw and lifted him up to stand, once he was standing he pushed him back down into a straight line.

"Firs, we bow" Gin said still smiling. "Then you tell us yer name" He said raising his head,

"My name is Youishi Shinko" The dark haired man said.

"Ichimauru Gin" The taller thinner man spoke back. It was haunting the way he talked. "Now ya can try ta kill me" He stood as the man came at him again with his sword, each and every time Gin dodged his sword. Again with his two fingers he pulled the sword from the boys grip and threw it to the ground. "Ya gonna give up yet?"

The man sneered at him and ran at him trying to cut him down. Gin sighed still playing with the boy. He had no chance, though for a moment as he was fighting Kira swore Gin looked right at him.

As soon as Gin looked back at his opponent he slammed his head to the ground. "With that attitude ya won't make it anywhere, now get back in line or I'll cut off yer head." Once again he looked straight at Kira.

"That's enough Gin" Aizen smiled very slyly. The silver fox sheathed his sword and bowed to Aizen. "Now we're going to show you how a real fight is preformed in the seretai" Aizen got out his sword and Gin grabbed his once again facing him. "I'll go easy on you, don't you worry" Aizen spoke.

Kira was so impressed, Gin could barely keep up with the captain and yet Kira thought Gin was amazing. They swung at each other a few times, as Gin struggled not to get hit. Finally Aizen grabbed his sword and swung at Gins waist, he caught the sash of his pants and within seconds they fell off his frail body. His entire backside was exposed and everyone except Kira laughed at him including Aizen. Though Izuru did notice that he had a red and black mark on his backside. "Run along and get a new pair of pants Gin."

Aizen looked at the crowd as Gin ran off. The crowd laughed, "He must be gay or something!" Kira didn't understand how they could possibly assume that. Everyone continued to laugh but Kira just looked at him with pity in his heart. He could hear people mutter cruel words towards the strange silver haired man.

"Now, now. That's enough laughter for one day. Being a soul reaper is serious business. It requires a lot of will and the right approach, each one of you will be required to do testing before your divided into groups. When I clap my hands you will form lines and write your tests."

Everyone had become silent, Kira could barely hear what he was saying he was too distracted from earlier, the way his head tilted right for him. Those squinted eyes that stared to him. He was lost.

Clap! "Common Kira, let's go!" Renji said grabbing the boys hand they lined up and wrote their tests.

It was a two hour test, the marks would be given back tomorrow. The first day was done, who only knows what the next day could bring or even the evening..


End file.
